I Never Had a Dream Come True
by unicornhime
Summary: A song fic about Sakura and Syaoran...so sweet! [FINISHED]


Author's Notes: Hey, I'm doing a song fic

Author's Notes: Hey, I'm doing a song fic! Fun stuff. This is my first one, so don't go yelling at me. I'm still working on Quest Through Time, so if you haven't R+R that, please do! But here we go…^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. The song _I Never Had a Dream Come True _is owned by Sclub 7 and also not by me. So please don't sue me, you wouldn't get much. ^_^

Lyrics are _italicized_

Thoughts are like –this-

Oh yeah, 2nd movie never happened (very sad I know *sniff*). The rest is explained in the fic…

****

I Never Had a Dream Come True

__

Everybody's got something

They to leave behind

One regret from yesterday

That just seems to grow with time

A green-eyed teenaged girl was lying on her bed. In one hand was a photograph of her riding a roller coaster with a brown-eyed, brown-haired, handsome boy. In the other was a teddy bear, worn with love.

__

There's no use looking back 

Or wondering

How it could be now 

Or might have been

A tear made it's way down the girl's soft cheek. She looked at her desk, where a letter sat next to a pen and clean stationary.

__

Oh this I know

But still I can't

Find ways

To let you go

-It's been so long since Syaoran left,- she thought. –Why do I still torture myself? He was the best thing that's ever happened to me.-

__

I never had a dream come true

'Til the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you

-Why didn't I ever tell him?- She got up and sat at her desk to start a reply.

"Syaoran-

Before I forget, Tomoyo says 'hi.' Things are good here. Can you believe you've been gone for 4 years and we still write each other? - "

Angry, the girl, Sakura, crumpled up the paper. –No, that reminds me how long it's been…It doesn't sound right.-

__

Somewhere in my memory

I've lost all sense of time

And to my road can never be

Cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind

She sat back on the bed, lost in memories. Good, bad, happy, sad, anything with him involved. Another tear fell.

__

There's no use looking back

Or wondering

How it should be now 

Or might have been

Oh this I know

But I can't find ways to let you go

-He shouldn't be in Hong Kong,- she thought, bitterly, -He should be here…with me- 

She looked at other pictures on her wall and desk. Pictures of her and Syaoran at the fireworks display. Her and Syaoran at the Spring Festivals over the years. Her and Syaoran with a dark-haired, violet-eyed girl, her best friend Tomoyo, and a blue-haired boy, Eriol. Her and Syaoran with all their friends.

__

I never had a dream come true

'Til the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be…

-Why didn't I see it sooner? Why did it take Tomoyo for me to realize it?- She asked herself for the millionth time. –And why didn't I tell him when I had the chance?

__

You'll always be the dream that fills my head

Yes you will

You know you will

Say you will

Oh baby

Finally, she drifted off to sleep, away from the guilt that never went away, with one last question…

-What is he thinking now?-

__

You'll always be the one I know

I'll never forget

At the same time, a boy in Hong Kong was in his room, rereading letters, looking for a slight hint, a clue, **anything**. He did in every letter, yet never found a thing.

__

There's no use looking back

Or wondering

Because love is a strange 

And funny thing

-Why did I wait so long to tell her? And why do I still ache?-

__

No matter how I try and try

I just can't say good-bye

He fell on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. –Why can't I get on with my life, if she doesn't feel the same way?-

__

No no no no

I never had a dream come true

'Til the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

-I can't live like this-

He rose from the bed and made his way down the stairs to the living room below. He picked up the phone and gathered all his courage. After dialing, the phone rang…once…twice…

"Hello?" Sakura's father.

"Could I talk to Sakura please?"

"Hold on a minute." There was a sound as the reciever was placed on the table. A moment later it was picked up again. "I'm sorry she's asleep. Would you like to have me tell her to call you back?"

"Could you please just wake her up? This is important," He urged, impatient.

Sakura's father picked up Syaoran's tone, "Alright." Again, the sound of the phone on the table.

After a longer moment, it was picked up again as a soft voice answered, "Hello?"

__

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be…

Syaoran's heart pounded – to hear her voice again! "Sakura…" he started.

"Syaoran," she interrupted, then paused, tears threatening. "Syaoran, I can't stand it any longer. I love you. I'm so sorry it took me so long to tell you!

Syaoran could hear her, but it took a second to sink in.

"Syaoran?" Sakura's voice trembled with worry.

"I love you too, Sakura." Syaoran reassured her, longing to see her. He decided something, right then and there. "I'm coming back to Japan. For you."

__

A part of me will always be…with you


End file.
